Argo 2 in the sky
by Randombabycgirl
Summary: I just watched Castle in the Sky then I was rereading the House of Hades and right in the middle of it I fell asleep and this is what I dreamed about. Sort of random and writing style changes a lot. No flames constructive criticism only. please R and R thank you
1. They meet

Sheeta and Pazu had just flown away from Laputa and were watching the floating island recede into the clouds.  
"I'm giong to miss it" Sheeta said.  
"Me to." Pazu replied.  
Then the kite crashed into a floating boat of some sort.  
"What the -" Pazu began  
Suddenly an arrow wiped pass them breaking the kites wings.  
"Frank you hit people." a voice from the ship said.  
"Oops" Frank said.  
"Don't worry I got this." The first voice aid said voice said.  
"Don't push your luck Jason." Came a third voice  
"Shut up Hazel." Jason said  
"Yeah Hazel shut up. Jason forgot his beauty sleep." A fourth voice said  
"Nice knowing you Leo." Hazel laughed. " What's giong on anyway?" She questioned  
"Frank hit people but don't worry I got them. See." Jason replied.  
" Well who are they"Hazel asked  
"I don't know but they've been staring at us forever."  
"Let us down." Said Pazu.  
"Sorry about that he was showing off." a new girl said.

Pazu pov  
I didn't know who these teenagers were and I didn't trust them. It was probably because they were heavly armed and had about a million cannons.  
"Welcome to the Argo 2!"Leo said  
Leo was a small Latino kid with curly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was smiling this really cheesy smile that sorta creeped me out.  
"I am supreme commander of the Argo 2!"  
"Whatever Leo!" Hazel and the new girl said at the same time.  
Hazel was a girl about Leo's height with curly hair sort of like curly toast; her skin was a like hot chocalate and her eyes were gold and held many emotions like she knew more about life that I could imagine. The other girl was tall and really pretty. She had long brown hair and her eyes were changing colors.  
"I think we can trust them." Sheeta whispered to me.  
I was about to respond when The girl interrupted me. "My name is Piper, this is Leo (she pointed at the elfish boy), this is Hazel (she pionted at the mysterious girl who stared at Sheeta), this is Frank (she pionted at the boy who had shot us. He sort of looked my boss but younger.),this is Jason (Jason was blonde and has blue eyes and looked almost perfect.)-" Two more teens walked onto the deck they looked like the oldest and the most torn up. "This is Percy and this is Annabeth. We are Demigods."  
"Why would you tell them that." Hazel whinned.  
"Because they can see through the mist and are not monsters Hazel." Piper said sternly.  
Hazel opened her mouth and closed like a dying fish.  
I stood there waiting for something to happen. Sheeta nudged me. "Oh - what, Sheeta - My name is Pazu-" I said  
"And I'm Sheeta." Sheeta said.

"Well as Leo said welcome to the Argo 2" Piper said


	2. Hazel pov

Hazel pov  
This Pazu and Sheeta looked about my age. Finally someone my own age to talk to. I hope they stay. I know not to have guest but they are not guest. They can work here.  
"You can stay if you want" I offered.  
"You mean it." Sheeta said her eyes shining  
"Yeah; we've got extra rooms and you and Pazu can have the guest room or just choose one."

" SWEET." Pazu and Sheeta said  
"Haz-" Jason started  
"Shh." I said.  
"One thing."Pazu said  
" What?" I asked worriedly.  
" Do you have food? Clothes? Warm Water? First aid? Anything?" He asked.  
" Yes, Yes, Yes,and yes" I laughed.  
" Hazel?" Piper said.  
"What!" I said. Piper could be overprotetective of me sometimes but I would never say that .  
"These are your guest so keep them out of trouble." Piper said a thin smile playing on her face.  
I felt myself smile; the type of smile that wasn't giong to go away easily. "Ooooh thank you . Piper your the best!" I yelled. I started running down the stairs.  
Pazu and Sheeta just stood there looking like I was giong to kill them.  
"Come on you guys!" I called over my shoulder to the two.  
"Okay." Sheeta said starting to walk after me. The Pazu grabbed her shoulder and took two steps forward.  
"How do we now it's not a trap!" Pazu called  
"You'll never know if you don't come on!" I yelled  
Pazu reluctantly followed me his hand on Sheeta's shoulder.  
I lead them downstairs to were the extra rooms are. "You can chose any of these two or you can share one of them." I said  
"Okay- " Pazu was about to say  
"Where is the restroom?" Sheeta asked looking a apologeticly at Pazu.  
"Right down the hall to the left." I said pointing down the hall.  
"Can I have this one" Pazu pointing to the room on the left.  
"Sure just don't wet the bed are anything though okay." I said jokingly  
"Okay." I had a feeling I was giong to like those two


	3. Sheeta's pov

**Ok this chapter will be short and crappy I accidentally deleted it when it was okay but my writing is not good by the way I don't do authors notes because they annoy the crap out of me and I just skip them but I won't post new chapters on weekdays unless it is a holiday or vacation**

I didn't really have to go to the bathroom I just wanted some alone time. Just myself.  
"Where's a pretty girl like you giong all by herself?" A voice asked.  
I looked up to see Leo standing right in front of me." Excuse me I'm busy"I mumbled pushing past him. Are all boys like that I wondered. I just keep walking not even caring about Leo calling me. I found the bathroom and slammed the door locking it behind me. I sat down on the floor and thought about what had happened earlier between me and Pazu  
" Umm- Pazu do you know where your giong?" I asked  
" Yes well you just not question me." He said slightly annoyed  
"Okay but I think we are lost." I commented  
"Will you stop talking." He said Angrily.  
"Pazu are you upset or somethi-" I started  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" He yelled  
I felt the tears returning to my eyes Don't cry don't cry I said to myself. It didn't work the tears spilled out. I just fell on the floor and sobbed; long pitiful sobs. I know it's pathetic. But I couldn't help it. I heard a knock at the door.  
"What do you want." I asked slightly annoyed can't a girl cry in peace.  
"Look Sheeta I'm sorry for the way I acted I-" Pazu said. It was him who else would be sorry  
"You what?" I asked bitterly  
"Well if you let me finish." he mumbled.  
"I heard that." I called  
"I wasn't exactly whispering."  
"Just finish your sentence okay." I was sort of curious what he had to say.  
"I guess I had a lot on my mind. I was worried it was like my whole mind was about to bust. And the girl I -"  
"The girl you what?" I asked curiously.  
"The girl I love probably hates me now." He whispered. His voice was so soft I had to strain to hear it.  
I opened the door. Pazu stood there blushing a dark shade of red. I just stared at him. The u hugged him I don't know why but hugged him. I would have kissed him but I don't want to scare him."I don't hate you and I never will." I whispered.  
"I would be happy but your suffocating me." Pazu wheezed.  
"Sorry!" I said letting go of him.  
Pazu pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. He leaned forward quickly and kissed me but pulled away to fast for me to enjoy it.  
"Aww how cute."  
I whirled around to see Hazel standing there and looking like she was about to faint. "That was the cutest thing I have ever seen; besides Percy and Annabeth!"She screamed.  
"I'll just be giong." Pazu mumbled.  
"Okay catch up with you latter." I whispered.  
"I think I ruined the moment but I'll see you at dinner Okay."Hazel beamed  
"Okay." I said. This girl just walked in at the wrong time didn't she. These kids were a little rude.


End file.
